


Sleepless Without Scarves

by Charmingwolf



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Henry remembers every scarf he has ever owned and loves each one, M/M, Sleeplessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mishap with hanging things on coat racks, Lucas find himself in possession of one of Henry's scarves and Henry is confused as to why he cant find the right scarf for his outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Without Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt i used: http://trekkiel.tumblr.com/post/119117400939/imagine  
> Henry finishes work for the day so he goes to get his coat and scarf from the office and he can’t find his scarf anywhere so he asks Lucas if he’s seen it and Lucas says no so Henry leaves it. Then a week later Lucas greets Henry and blushes and looks down and Henry’s confused until Lucas pulls his scarf out his bag and confesses that he took his scarf last week because it smelled like him and he felt guilty so Henry laughs heartily and let’s him keep it.

Henry stomped into the morgue. He pulled off his scarf and coat with lucas hurriedly walking behind him to catch the clothing. A new body lay on a table. Henry could already tell it was similar to the others in the case. He grabbed an apron and put on gloves then set to work.

“Uh, Doc?” Lucas asked shifting all the thrown off layers in his arms.

“Put those in my office then come straight back and help me,” Henry waved lucas toward the office and the assistant followed orders.

Lucas hung up the coats and wrapped the scarf around its own hook. With how excited Henry was, Lucas didn't have time to put his coat with his other possessions so he hung his coat on the rack too. As he did so the scarf fell from its place. 

“Lucas! Hurry up! I need help emptying the stomach,” Henry called.

The assistant quickly grabbed the scarf from the ground and stuffed it in his back pocket.

~~~~~

Henry plopped into his office chair. It had been a long day. Two new bodies had come in and both were vital to the case. The Medical Examiner was exhausted. He closed his eyes and rested for a second before Lucas came in with the finished reports.

Lucas placed the reports on the desk and watched as Henry looked them over.

“Alright, Mr. Wahl you may go home for the day,” the doctor sighed as he signed the report and added it to a stack that needed to be give to Jo.

“Awesome!” Lucas beamed and then made his way to the coat rack.

Henry followed his assistant with his eyes then leaned back in his chair and stretched, “What are you going to do today, Lucas?”

“Oh thats new. I normally ask you what you are going to do,” Lucas chuckled as he put of his jacket and pulled down his shirt to straighten it, “I am gonna go home and sleep. Maybe watch a movie but most likely sleep.”

The doctor nodded “I feel i may do the same. Goodnight, Lucas.” He said as his assistant walked out of the office.

“Goodnight, Doc,” Lucas waved goodbye to Henry and left the morgue.

Henry took a deep breath and stared into the dark morgue. It was quiet and cool and he smiled to himself as he stood up to collect his things. 

He put the layers back on, buttoning them as he went. Then he went to grab his scarf to find that there was only his lab coat on the rack. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked around his office for it to find it was nowhere. Humming in disappointment, Henry checked his pocket watch and left the morgue.

~~~~~ 

Lucas picked up his bike and started up the stairs to his apartment. He pulled out his keys to get into his home. His bike found its place next to the door and his coat was hung up in his closet with all his others. 

As the assistant pulled off his pants to put on pajamas he found the scarf he had stuffed in the back pocket. 

The scarf was really nice. It was soft and good quality, would you expect any less from Henry Morgan? The colouring was based around a reddish orange. Slightly raised designs of swirls and tiny flowers filled the space of fabric in a mesmerizing way. It wasn’t Lucas’s favorite scarf of Henry’s but he really did admire it. 

“Oh no. I forgot to give Henry his scarf,” Lucas ran it through his hands, then placed it on his nightstand. “I guess i’ll have to bring it back to him tomorrow.”

Lucas went into his bathroom, brushed his teeth and took out his contacts. He checked the alarm on his phone and made sure it was plugged in corrected before laying down. He cocooned himself in his comforter. Toasty warm, he rolled over and closed his eyes. His breathing was even and deep as he tried to sleep.

He sat like that for a while before opening his eyes, rolling over to grab his phone and check the time. Only five minutes had passed and as he stared at the ceiling he thought sleep would never come even though he was thoroughly exhausted. 

Ten minutes passed. Lucas eyed the scarf on his bedside table. 

Fifteen minutes passed. He reached out and grabbed it. 

Seventeen minutes. Lucas held the scarf to his face and breathed in deeply. The scent from the scarf made his head feel all floaty. He hummed happily to himself and wrapped the scarf around his neck, letting the scent surround him. 

Twenty minutes after he had originally decided to sleep, Lucas was out like a light.

Lucas did this every night for a week until he put the scarf around his neck and found that the comforting smell was gone. 

~~~~~

Henry stared at his wardrobe. He had his shirt and pants all picked out. He had a tie and waistcoat that matched perfectly, even socks that matched those but he couldn’t find the right scarf to go with it. Of course, he had plenty of scarves that could have gone with the outfit but none of them were really what he wanted. 

He raked his brain trying to place which scarf he was looking for. He knew he had seen it somewhere but where. He huffed and grabbed a red scarf that would work with the outfit. He put the scarf with his jacket then went to eat breakfast.

Henry walked into work three minutes late. Lucas greeted him with a smile and followed Henry into his office. 

“This new one looks like a suicide but he also has some strange markings on his ankles we might want to look into,” Lucas looked down his notes as Henry stopped in front of his desk.

Resting neatly in the center of the desk was just the scarf Henry had been looking for. The doctor carefully picked it up and turned around to face Lucas.

“Where did this come from?” Henry asked.

Lucas looked up from his clipboard, “Oh yeah. I forgot to give that to you last week. It fell off the coat rack and you were so eager to work I just put it in my pocket and accidentally took it home.”

Henry was kind of taken aback by how casually Lucas confessed. His assistant would normally stumble through excuses and get nervous but this seemed rather rehearsed.

“And it took you a week to get it back to me?” Henry pressed.

Lucas’s eyes grew slightly and his grip on his clipboard tightened. That was the Lucas Henry knew.

“I um...May have used it for a couple dates.” Lucas said looking down at his notes.

Henry raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“And I had trouble sleeping and it kind of helped…” Lucas’s voice faded as he spoke.

Henry nodded “How?”

“It smelled really nice and comforting and yeah.”

The Medical Examiner placed the scarf back on the desk then took off the one around his neck. He ran it through his hands and took a few steps toward Lucas. His assistant tensed as he got closer. Henry placed the scarf around Lucas’s neck. 

Henry chuckled at the shocked look on Lucas’s face, “All you have to do is ask. I have plenty to spare.” 

Lucas swallowed and nodded “Yeah. Alright. Thanks. Cool.” He smiled sheepishly and Henry pat his shoulder.

“Lets get to work, Lucas,” Henry smiled then went over to his coat rack to put up his things. 

Lucas stood in the doorway for another second before turning and leaving, stuffing the scarf in his back pocket as he went. 

Henry picked up the scarf on his desk and put it on a hook. Then went out into the morgue to start work with his favorite assistant.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My tumblr is Thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com


End file.
